


Books

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s apartment is filled with books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic, my first attempt at kadam

Kurt loved Adam’s apartment, with books tucked into every available space and a clawfoot bathtub hidden behind an ugly green curtain like a secret treasure.

It took a while before Adam admitted that he studied in the tub, but the plastic-covered bookshelf - and the basket of rubber ducks - had already given that away. There was even a container of Mr Bubble that made Kurt’s fingers twitch with suppressed want, although they hadn’t been dating long enough for him to admit it.

On his first visit, Adam gave Kurt free reign to explore the bookshelves and borrow anything that caught his interest. It had taken Kurt a few visits to venture into the nooks and crannies but soon he had a little stack of books he just couldn’t resist. One day Adam scooped them up and deposited them into a bright red crate with Kurt’s name neatly printed in dark green marker. It was given a place of honor next to the armchair by the living room window. Kurt had fallen asleep there more than once and the sinfully soft lapis throw that was always draped over the back of the chair had somehow become his. Some days he wore it around the apartment.

Kurt was wearing it now as he ventured into Adam’s bedroom, eyes fixed on the bookcase that served as a nightstand. He hadn’t been in this room much but last time he did catch a glimpse of…

“Yes!” He claimed the slim volume, triumphant, and immediately opened it to find his favorite part. He was perched on edge of the bed grinning as he traced the familiar illustration when Adam found him.

“What are you…? Oh.” Adam settled beside him and Kurt surrendered his hold on that side of the book so Adam could take over.

“My mother stayed there once with her parents -at the Plaza. She was eight and it was her first visit to the States.” He leaned against Kurt, his attention still on the book as he spoke. “It was my favorite story growing up, even if she was nothing like ‘Eloise’.”

“No invading the ballroom and feeding her pet turtle raisins?”

“Well, she did attend a party in the ballroom, and she did ask for raisins. But alas there was no turtle.”

“I always wanted one,” Kurt admitted, finally turning the page away from the fold-out of Eloise’s elevator travels.

“So did I. Cried straight through my fourth birthday party when I didn’t get one. My mother had to bribe me with cake.”

“Did you get an icing flower?” Kurt teased gently, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder.

“Two. And a leaf. I was up half the night from all the sugar.”

“I can imagine,” Kurt said seriously before tilting his head up to grin at Adam. “You still have that problem.”

“Hey! I told you - you’re not allowed to refuse birthday cake. It’s a law somewhere.”

“It wasn’t his birthday. And you had two pieces.”

“Because you wouldn’t eat one. I had to save you from the wrath of the birthday fairies.” Kurt held off laughing only long enough to lift his head up and kiss Adam on the jaw.

“I don’t know about birthday fairies, but from the smell of things we’re about to invoke the burnt dinner elves.”

“Those aren’t elves, they’re dwarves,” Adam insisted as he bolted for the kitchen. Kurt started to follow, then turned back just long enough to place “Eloise” neatly on Adam’s pillow. Another second of hesitation and he set the neatly folded throw beside the book. Then he squared his shoulders and marched off to battle those dwarves.

+++++

The next time Kurt was at Adam’s the throw was missing. When he went searching, he found it on the bed under a perfectly ridiculous stuffed turtle wearing bright blue sneakers. The collar around the turtle’s neck read, “Skipperdee”.

Glancing around to be sure Adam was busy elsewhere, Kurt gave the turtle a tight hug before settling him back on the bed. He had some scraps of wool at home in just the right shade of blue. If Skipperdee was going to live with Adam, surely he’d need a beanie.

::end::

**Author's Note:**

> The book they are reading is [Eloise](http://www.eloisewebsite.com/book_eloise.htm) by Kay Thompson


End file.
